


Revenge is sweet!

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Revenge!, Sneaky!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was not brooding. Nope, he most certainly wasn’t brooding. What he was doing, was plotting revenge, sweet revenge that would make Draco beg him for mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is sweet!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.

Harry was not brooding. Nope, he most certainly wasn’t brooding. What he was doing, was plotting revenge, sweet revenge that would make Draco beg him for mercy.

Honestly, sometimes he wondered if maybe he should get another Order of Merlin just for being able to survive another day as Draco Malfoy’s boyfriend; then he’d remember the sex and think that was prize enough. Also, he loved the pointy git, so there was that.

And yet, when Draco would go ahead and pull stunts like the one he did today all Harry wanted to do was burn some very expensive robes that most certainly didn’t belong to him.

Yes he had borrowed Draco’s cashmere sweater that was the softest thing he’d ever worn _and_ yes he had not put it back properly (though stuffing it back in the dresser was his definition of proper, not his fault that Draco didn’t agree with him!) _but_ that didn’t mean Draco had the right to use his Chudley Canons jersey to clean the windows! Harry was perfectly justified in wearing Draco’s moccasins and going for a, very muddy, walk.

When Draco hadn’t done anything for a week, Harry was certain he had conceded defeat. He was proved wrong when he came home from work one day to see a red faced Ron standing in front of his house, adamantly trying not to look at it. When Harry had asked him what was wrong, Ron had only pointed at the house and apparated away, asking Harry to just meet him at the pub next time because there was something as too much information between best friends.

Harry had stared at the spot where Ron had been a moment ago with confusion, wondering what the hell had happened. His question was answered a second later when he’d turned towards the house. At first he hadn’t seen anything different, the roof was covered with snow and the windows all had ice on them, except . . .

Harry had taken off his glass and wiped them with his scarf. He had blinked once and then twice, trying to understand what he was seeing. The windows were covered with ice, yes, but on every window the icicles were arranged to form images; each window showing a different picture. Image that showed Harry and Draco engaged in several compromising positions.

Harry felt his face burn as he went over every window, each showing his and Draco’s face clearly; he knew Draco didn’t care, his boyfriend had a very strong exhibitionist streak in him, but Harry wasn’t one for PDA and Draco knew that. The piece de resistance was the large window of their bedroom, in the top left corner, where it was written in large cursive writing, _Harry Potter likes it hard_ with a helpful accompanying  moving image of Harry slamming into Draco over and over again.

Harry had cursed under his breath and charmed the windows clean, making sure each and every window was clear of ice before stomping back inside the house. He had some very detailed planning to do and a snarky blond to punish. 

 

 


End file.
